<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Apple Falls by TDKeh16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864476">The Apple Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16'>TDKeh16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demon of the Underground (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belmont is an overprotective dad lol, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Future Fic, M/M, Merritt was up to so much worse as a kid haha, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on Belmont's face was a mix of fear and rage that Merritt had only seen a handful of times in all the years they'd known each other -- usually during life-and-death situations. "You said you were going to be in meetings all day." He stalked over to Merritt's office.</p><p>"Well, yeah but everyone's taking a break for lunch. What happened? What's wrong?" Merritt closed the door and locked it, expecting top secret news of an invasion or high-ranking assassination.</p><p>Belmont sighed, though it looked more like he was about to punch a wall. "Everything is fine. Everyone is-- the kids will be fine."</p><p>Merritt felt his heart drop into his stomach. "What's going on?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belmont/Merritt (Demon of the Underground)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Apple Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It starts off so dramatic but it's just Belmont being Belmont.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Merritt heard the commotion of people scrambling out of the way before he saw who was causing it. He peered into the hall just in time to catch a glimpse of Belmont marching into the conference room. He emerged seconds later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Grant," Merritt called out to him. "Are you looking for--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The look on Belmont's face was a mix of fear and rage that Merritt had only seen a handful of times in all the years they'd known each other -- usually during life-and-death situations. "You said you were going to be in meetings all day." He stalked over to Merritt's office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, yeah but everyone's taking a break for lunch. What happened? What's wrong?" Merritt closed the door and locked it, expecting top secret news of an invasion or high-ranking assassination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont sighed, though it looked more like he was about to punch a wall. "Everything is fine. Everyone is-- the kids will be fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt felt his heart drop into his stomach. "What's going on?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tori, she-- she's fine. Everything is fine. I'm going to poison every single person in the teacher's lounge, but--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"GRANT." Merritt stared him down. "What. Happened."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont huffed. "<em>Apparently</em> she was playing on the monkey bars and tried running across the top of them and fell-- her wrist is broken."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay." Merritt took a deep breath. "Then what happened?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean 'then what happened?' Then the school called me and I went and took her to the hospital and now she has a cast on her arm!" Belmont sat down on top of Merritt's desk and crossed his arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where is she now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Downstairs in the cafeteria eating ice cream."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt frowned. "For lunch?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont sputtered. "T-- Wha-- <em>That's</em> what you're concerned-- She was <em>crying</em>, Merritt!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont had told him plenty of times before about his strict upbringing as part of the North Sphere elite. He was disciplined for the slightest display of emotion by his father, and tears would have been completely unacceptable. It was no wonder that Belmont would be uncomfortable with his own child displaying such obvious emotion in front of other blue ties at the school and hospital.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, broken bones hurt a lot and she's just a kid. You can't expect her to keep a poker face in--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't give a fuck about her <em>poker face</em>..." Belmont covered his face with both hands and groaned. "If that fucking school had been watching her in the first place none of this would have happened."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's so funny about this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She fell off the monkey bars. It happens." Merritt sat down beside him on the desk and pressed a kiss against the side of Belmont's forehead. Belmont gave a stubborn grunt in response, but the tension in his shoulders eased away and he let his hands fall to his lap. "I don't think murdering the faculty is an appropriate reaction," Merritt gently insisted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the fuck are we paying them all that money for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Education, I thought." Merritt leaned forward to get a better look at Belmont's face. He was still frowning. "Yes, obviously I expect the staff to be watching the kids during recess, but honestly it only takes a second for a teacher to turn their back and a kid to get into some kind of trouble. Do you have any idea what I was up to when I was her age?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont snorted a laugh. "Do I want to know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I broke my arm for the first time and my bike for the third time <em>that year</em> trying to get to that little pond."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you're saying this is all <em>your</em> fault she's like this," Belmont teased. "The reckless apple doesn't fall far from the reckless tree."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least I don't have to worry about you trying to take me out instead of the faculty." Merritt nudged Belmont's shoulder playfully. "You've tried and failed <em>so many</em> times..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Ooh</em>, low blow." Belmont laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt stood up from the desk and pulled Belmont with him. "I still have twenty minutes left before my next meeting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh?" Belmont raised an eyebrow. "I can work with twenty minutes..." He wrapped his arms around Merritt and nipped at his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt laughed and squirmed out of his grip, taking Belmont by the hand instead. "I was thinking ice cream."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont sighed dramatically. "Fine, let's go see those adorable little cock-blocks..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Plural?" Merritt asked as he unlocked his office door. "Did you pull all of our kids out of school for the day?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course I did. I'm not going to leave them to fend for themselves in that lawless land of death traps!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The school playground?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe <em>you</em> call it that..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are <em>all three</em> of them eating ice cream for lunch?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was a traumatic morning!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! Obviously!" Belmont's outburst gained some attention as they walked to the elevator, hand in hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt gave his hand a supportive squeeze, then pulled Belmont in for a full hug once the elevator doors were closed. Some romantic displays like hand-holding could be excused, but the full affection of a hug was sure to make any blue ties in the vicinity squirm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're a good dad," Merritt said with a smile. "I'm serious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont scoffed. "Compared to mine, you mean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No." Merritt kissed him. The elevator doors opened entirely too soon and they reluctantly broke apart. "You're a good dad. Period."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're a terrible liar." Belmont chuckled. "You should see the look on your face right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not about you. Not directly, at least." Merritt led the way towards the cafeteria. "Just promise me you won't call the Blackout Divison on whichever unfortunate teacher was on recess duty today."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont shrugged. "Too late for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You--" Merritt was interrupted by Belmont's laughter. "You're a terrible liar too, you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I used to be an <em>excellent</em> liar, but apparently you're rubbing off on me." Belmont leaned in close to Merritt's ear. "Speaking of you and I and rubbing together... What do you say we call 'Uncle Pogo' to babysit this weekend? He can finish teaching the kids needlepoint and we can get some <em>much needed</em> alone time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt grinned. "What did you have in mind?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going to let your imagination run wild with that one, honey. You've always been too curious for your own good. This guarantees you'll clear your schedule for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How much time do I need to clear, exactly?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont shrugged again. "How much time do you <em>want</em> it to take?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They reached the cafeteria before Merritt could answer and were greeted with the sight of two of their three children sitting at a far table. A moment later, their eldest returned to the table holding a tray of food that appeared to be vegetables and salmon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt breathed a sigh of relief. An actual lunch! Alex had always been such a thoughtful, responsible boy. Of course he would make sure his siblings were properly fed when their over-emotional father gave them ice cream in a panic. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori spotted her fathers first and bolted from the table towards them. "Daddy! I almost made it all the way across!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I heard!" Merritt laughed as the young girl wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "How'd that work out for you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not great. But next time I'll--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em><strong>Next</strong> time?</em>" Belmont asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tori stared at him stubbornly. "It's not <em>that</em> dangerous."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont shooed her on ahead as they walked to the table. "The attitude of these kids sometimes..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I wonder where they got <em>that</em> from..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Belmont grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The stubborn apple doesn't fall far from the stubborn tree," Merritt said, mirroring what Belmont had said earlier. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So... still <em>your</em> fault, then." Before he could sit down, their youngest child climbed up onto his chair and launched himself at Belmont, who caught him with a strained groan. Belmont gave Merritt a look as if to say <em>I'm getting really tired of </em>this<em> game</em> but he held Lincoln in his arms as he sat down in his chair. "I think I just sat on a pea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think that means you're a real princess. Congrats," Alex said with a proud smirk. The Princess and the Pea was not-so-briefly Tori's favourite fairytale from the surface and there had been a couple months when she was six years old that one or both of her fathers had to read it to her before she would go to bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont looked pointedly at Merritt again. "See what I mean? The <em>disrespect!</em> They definitely get that from you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt shrugged. "Okay, I'll give you that one." He smiled fondly as he watched Belmont use one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs to wipe Lincoln's sticky hands. "Uh-oh. I think he got your arm..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont looked down at the chocolate ice cream staining the sleeve of his $6000 suit. He sighed. "Whatever. I <em>dare</em> anyone to say anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Balbo telling him that everyone else had returned to the conference room and were awaiting him. He smiled sadly. "I have to go. I'll be home in time for dinner tonight, I promise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt patted Alex on the shoulder as he rounded the table to give parting hugs to the two youngest children. Lincoln tried to leap at Merritt as well, but Belmont held him securely in his lap. "No, no, we're not risking any more injuries today. No jumping. We're going to go home and all three of you are going to sit still on the couch where all bones will remain intact," Belmont insisted despite his children's giggles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, let's see how that goes for you." Merritt coughed when Lincoln hugged him around the neck with a strength he swore rivaled Gray sometimes. He kissed his son's forehead once he finally let go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where's my kiss?" Belmont pouted half-heartedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right here." Merritt lifted Belmont's hand to his lips and kissed it. "<em>My King.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belmont roared with laughter and shielded his lips from their children's view with his hand as he silently mouthed the words "fuck you" to Merritt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll call Pogo on my way," Merritt said with a wink and walked out of the cafeteria to the sounds of his kids excitedly discussing the prospect of spending time with their favourite uncle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At least the meeting would be easy. Meeting with the military during such a prolonged period of peacetime was more of a formality than anything. He trusted General Balbo was keeping her troops in line, but he would happily listen to any suggestions for improvement. As the North's right hand, it was his duty to serve his Sphere after all.</p>
</div><div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun! Hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>A big thanks to Bob for creating DOTU and Devoted, and for encouraging the creation of this ridiculous fic hahaha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>